


Master

by RebeccaM_30, ZoneRobotnik



Series: Unexpected Plot Twist [18]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaM_30/pseuds/RebeccaM_30, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoneRobotnik/pseuds/ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Ford meets his buyer.





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this starts as a bit of dub-con, but I guess you could call it seduction? It may be triggering for some of you. Take breaks if you need to. Once again, the beginning and end of the sexy times will be marked with Xs, so you can skip those parts if it's not your thing. I also just want to reiterate that the Pines boys are both 18 in this story.

Ford sat in a large bathtub of warm water, being bathed by two very attractive women. One of them explained that 'the Master', he was guessing that meant the man who'd  _bought_ him, had ordered him to be cleaned up and brought to his private rooms so they could 'discuss his duties'. Ford didn't want to even consider what that meant. 

The women helped him out of the bath, dried him off and draped a black silk bathrobe over his shoulders. "Come with me, please," one said. Ford followed her to a very ornate door. She knocked and waited for an answer.

"Enter," a smooth, deep voice said from the other side.

The woman opened the door and motioned for Ford to follow her. They approached a man lounging in a large armchair by a fire. She went to her knees at his feet. "My Master. Your new servant has been bathed and brought to you as you requested." She looked up at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Very good." He smiled at her, and then waved his hand dismissively. "You may go, my dear. Leave us alone until I say."

"Yes, Master." The woman left, winking at Ford on her way out. She closed the door softly behind her, leaving Ford alone with the stranger. He fidgeted slightly, not knowing what to do.

"Come closer, boy." The man beckoned to him. "Let me get a good look at you."

Ford hesitantly walked closer. The warmth of the fire felt nice on his exposed legs as he stood in front of the man. He could feel the man's eyes on him, looking him up and down. He wished, not for the first time, he had his brother's gift of sarcasm. 

The man smirked a bit and patted his lap. "Sit down, boy."

"Sir?" He wasn't sure he'd heard correctly.

"Sit down," the man repeated, patting his lap again.

Ford approached the man and sat down as if sitting in a chair, facing away from him. He licked his lips, trying not to pay attention to how scared he was. What did this man want from him? "The...the lady said you wanted to talk about what I would be doing here?"

"Of course." He turned Ford so he was facing him and re-positioned him a bit. "You're here to...assist me." He licked his lips as he slid the robe off one of Ford's shoulders.

"I...I don't understand." The fact he was now straddling this man's lap made him  _very_ aware of the fact he was wearing nothing under the robe. "Sir? I'm afraid I'm not decent underneath this robe." He wished his voice would stop shaking.

"Good. That's what I wanted." He leaned forward and started to kiss his neck. "You're a very attractive young man. And your scent is delectable." He grinned. "I can't wait to taste you."

"Sir?!" Ford tried to jump off the man's lap, only to find he had a tight grip on his wrists. "I don't know what you want, but please, let me go!" A sudden chill hit his front. He looked down to see the robe had come open, showing his chest and...lower.

"I don't think so, my little lamb." The man licked his neck. "Your duties here are simple. You will feed me and you will lay with me. You will have free reign of my extensive library and may roam about the mansion as you wish, but you will not go outside or contact anyone." He trailed his hand down his front. "If you wish to contact anyone, then you will have to  _earn_ that privilege."

Ford let out an involuntary gasp when the man licked his neck. Part of his brain was screaming ' _nononowronggetaway_ ', but any other part made him respond by turning his head to the side, giving the man better access to his neck.

"Very good," the man purred before parting his lips and slowly sinking sharp fangs into Ford's neck.

Ford gave a yelp that turned into a pleasured moan. He closed his eyes as he felt himself melt into the man's...no, vampire's embrace. 

The vampire chuckled into his neck as he held him a bit closer and started to drink. "Mm...mmmnnn...."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ford's breath started to come in pants. He didn't realize he was grinding his hips against the vampire, trying to get as much contact as possible. The vampire's hand moved lower and gently wrapped around Ford's desperate erection to pump it as he drank. He pulled his teeth out and licked the pinpricks before he kissed Ford, still rubbing him up and down.

"Ma-master, please...more...I...I need..."

"How about we move to the bed?" the vampire purred, nodding to the luxurious bed in the corner of the room. He stood with Ford and walked him over the the bed to lay him down and climb over him. "Tell me what you need." He kissed his neck.

Ford's overstimulated brain could barely form words. Between the hand between his legs and the taste of his own blood in his mouth, everything was too much. "Master, please. I...I need you."

The vampire smirked as he sat up to unfasten his slacks and bring out his own erection. "Why don't you get it nice and wet with those lovely lips of yours?"

"I..I've never done anything like that..." Even as he said the words, Ford felt his body crawl forward, taking the vampire's erection in his hand before guiding it to his mouth. His tongue swirled around the head, before licking down to the base.

"Mmm...you say you've never done this, but you're doing so well. Do you read about this often?"

"Yes. I sometimes read my mother's romance books." He licked the head teasingly. "Shall I continue?"

"Ohhh,  _yes_ ," the vampire moaned. "Get it nice and wet, that's a good pet. I can't wait to feel how hot you are inside."

Ford licked down to the base again, before taking the vampire into his mouth.

"Oh, FUCK, that's nice!" The vampire gripped Ford's hair as he threw his own head back and started to push harder into Ford's mouth. "Fuck, yes, let me fill this mouth. Mm!"

Ford's eyes widened as the vampire spilled into his mouth. On instinct, he began to swallow and heard the vampire groan again. He pulled back and looked up. "How...how was that?"

The vampire lowered them both back down and kissed him. "That was wonderful. You're a natural, my pet." He trailed his fingers up to Ford's lips. "Would you mind sucking on these for me? Or shall I use the lotion?"

Ford blushed at the praise and took the fingers into his mouth. He treated them as he had the vampire's erection, swirling his tongue around them.

"That's it. Good boy," he said as he pulled his fingers from Ford's mouth. The vampire moved his other hand down to spread Ford's legs and cup his ass. "You've really never had sex before? You must have been surrounded by blind idiots." He gently massaged the soft flesh of his rump. "Well, it's fortunate for me. I do like being the first to taste new things."

"Most people considered me a freak." He held up one of his hands, showing his six fingers. "They wouldn't let me touch them. I've never even really dated before." He moaned when he felt the vampire squeeze his ass. "Wait. How could...how did you know that?"

"I didn't know for sure. I guessed from how you responded." He took Ford's hand in his free one and ran his fingers over it before putting each finger in his mouth and lightly sucking on the tip of each one. "Indeed, they are fools," he said with a grin, once the pinkie was out of his mouth.

"Wha...what happens now?" Ford's voice shook again, as he gripped the deep red silk of the bedclothes. He couldn't tell if was in anticipation or fear.

He smiled and moved his fingers down to poke at Ford's anus as he moved his lips to Ford's ear. "I'm going to stretch you out, then fuck you so hard you'll see stars," he promised, pushing a finger in slowly.

Ford gasped and fell back against the mattress. "Aahh...ahhh...harder...please..." His back arched off the mattress, attempting to get more contact. He didn't realize his hands were moving until he felt them on his own chest. One moving downward, over his stomach to grip himself.

Another finger went in, until he had three in. He began scissoring them to make room for himself. "Mmm....you're going to feel so good around me. I can't wait. Almost ready..." His lips crashed against Ford's.

Ford returned the kiss eagerly. He had come twice, but was already hard again. He tried to respond, to tell his master to hurry, but his mouth and tongue were no longer capable of coherent speech. His breath came in hard pants as his hips moved his his master's movements. His hands moved over his chest, teasing himself, giving his master a show.

The fingers were removed and he positioned himself. "I'm going in." He grinned and pushed himself inside with one hard thrust and caused Ford's body to arch.

He didn't know whether to scream with pleasure or pain...maybe both. "Ahh...ahhh...yes...Master..."

"Look at you, my adorable little slut," he purred. "You like this?" He did another hard thrust and gripped Ford's hips as he started to pound into him, moving almost all the way out before going back in. "You want more? I bet you do. Oh, your moans are so delicious."

Ford had given up trying to match his master's pace. He gripped the sheets and arched into the thrusts. A few more thrusts and the vampire moaned as he held on tightly, pushing as far into Ford's body as possible to spill his seed. "Mmm...yessss."

Ford threw his head back as he came just after his master. He collapsed against the sheets, breathing hard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The vampire smiled and kissed him before slowly pulling out. "You did beautifully, pet. I can tell we're going to have a rather wonderful time together." He brought Ford's hand to his lips and kissed each finger. "And to think I almost lost you to Cipher. He doesn't deserve you."

"Cipher? The man who brought me to the auction said that he would try to make sure that was who...won me? I suppose. Do you know them?"

"Yes. I know him in his previous host. He's a demon of the mind that borrows bodies of humans to interact with our world in exchange for a favor. We were...close, before. He ended it rather abruptly and caused the death of his host in doing so. He's a parasite. I saw he was my opponent, and honestly, I just HAD to ruin his 'noble efforts'."

"The person I spoke to made him sound like the kind of person who wouldn't hurt me. I think he..Rob, that was his name..I think he was afraid for me."

"Cipher likes to play the part of a philanthropist, but he is, after all, a demon. The only person he /really/ cares about is himself. Anyone that makes a Deal with him is doomed to misery." He kissed Ford gently. "Enough about him, though. How are you feeling?"

"A little sore, but I think I'll be alright." A slight look of panic crossed Ford's face. "Um...are you going to brand me?"

"Brand you? Like cattle? Of course not!" He smiled and kissed his neck. "A choker might look nice on you, though. Or a bell collar?"

Ford relaxed slightly. "A collar? You keep calling me "pet", so I suppose that works. Um...is this all I'll be expected to do while I'm here? Or will I have other duties?"

"This is all I want you to do. You may, as I said, freely use the library and walk around." He smiled and gently ran his hand through his hair.

"Why can't I go outside? Do I have to be on a leash or something?"

"It's not safe out there," the vampire said grimly. "I have many enemies. If you wish to go outside, then I will take you on trips with me but you must never leave my side." He held him tightly, but gently. "Ever."

Ford shrugged. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Going outside was what killed my last pet," he replied. "She froze to death, the poor thing. Cipher was so focused on getting away from me that he didn't realize how weak she was, how frail. Perhaps if it hadn't been so cold..." He pursed his lips. "By the time I caught up to him, she was dead and he had returned to the Mindscape. At least he had the grace to look regretful before he disappeared."

"I'm sorry." Ford looked away, suddenly embarrassed he had even asked. "You said you had enemies. Would they..would they try to..kill me?"

"Kill you, or use you as bait for me." The vampire sighed and curled up around him, kissing him sweetly. "It's just best if you don't go out, my pet. There's plenty to do inside and, if you want anything, all you have to do is ask."

"Alright. Is there any way I can get in touch with my brother?"

The vampire pursed his lips. "...Not until he actually gets bought, and only if his owner is alright with it. They might not be so open to him having visitors or calls so soon." He smiled apologetically. "I will try, though. You've been such a good pet." He kissed his neck fondly.

"Thank you. It's just... we're twins and we've never been apart this long. We may never see each other again and I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

 "That's Gibson being a foul little gremlin, usually the auction house either sells siblings, especially twins, together or gives them enough time to say goodbye." The vampire sighed heavily. "Anyways, once he's bought I might be able to arrange a playdate with your brother, if his owner is alright with it. Seeing as you're brothers and twins, they may be more open to it than if you weren't related at all."

"Thank you. I just realized I don't know your name?"

The vampire chuckled. "You may call me Vincent. I do enjoy the sound of you calling me 'Master', though." He kissed Ford and smiled. "Your lips form the word so well."

Ford blushed. "Vincent? I like it."

Vincent smiled and stroked down Ford's body. "Do you feel too sore, or would you be up for another round?"

"Addicted to me already?" Ford teased.

"It's been a while since I had such an adorable and delicious partner." He smirked. "I don't take people to my bed easily."

"I think I could handle it."

**XXXXXXXX**

Vincent smiled and moved back a bit to position himself between Ford's legs as he spread them again. "Here I come, then." He purred, pushing inside as he gripped Ford's hips.

Ford gasped out a breath and raised his hips, meeting Vincent's thrusts. "Feels so good."

"Mmm, you do." Vincent cooed, thrusting in and out of him hungrily. "Ohhh, yes, you do. Oh, I was so lucky to find you at the auction, my dear Stanford."

"Love the way you...say my name..." Ford wrapped a hand around his length and began to stroke himself.

"Do you want me to say it more? Stanford...my Stanford..." He purred, rocking into him and kissing him. "My beautiful six-fingered Stanford. My beautiful boy, with your beautiful dexterious hands and your soft lips and your adorable glasses that fog up as I fuck you senseless."

Ford moaned as he stroked himself faster. "Ma..Master...I'm going to..."

"Go ahead." He purred, kissing his ear. "I love the way you moan as you do it."

Ford moaned and arched his back as he came. He heard his master growl low in approval.

Vincent thrust in him a few more times before he moaned and pushed in as far as he could go as he filled Ford up. "Mmm...yeah...." He purred, his eyes half-lidded. "Feels so good, baby..."

**XXXXXXXX**

Ford sighed as he laid back. He stretched his arms up to the metal headboard, glancing up when his hands touched ornate loops that didn't seem to match the rest of the design. "What are these for?"

"Those?" Vincent smirked. "That's for bondage games."

"Oh?" Ford asked, his curiousity obvious. "What all does that include?"

"Well, those loops connect to handcuffs, which go around your wrists. Then, once you're secure, I fuck you senseless." Vincent grinned. "I don't usually have to use them, but these are leftover from when Cipher and I were together. To think that was decades ago...I wonder what he looks like now?"

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes, actually." Vincent sighed wistfully. "It's rare I find someone on my level, even if his powers were greatly reduced by his host's ability to wield it."

"He had magic? What all could he do?" Ford's brown eyes sparkled, his curiousity growing.

"Mostly mind magic and illusions, but he could also use fire expertly." Vincent sighed. "We could have been so great, but his desire for free movement made him miserable here. Granted, his host was kidnapped and sold at an auction and I bought her, but I treated him well. He just couldn't stand the idea of being contained."

"My brother is like that. He hates winter because he has to stay inside most of the time."

Vincent chuckled a bit. "Well, for all his faults, despite his parasitic nature, I wouldn't mind having him in my bed again." He nuzzled Ford. "But, I must accept that he is the past, and you are my present. And such a lovely present you are." He shifted a bit still in him and kissed him. "Do you want more?"

"As much as I want to say 'yes', I don't know if I could take it. Um..I am a bit hungry."

"Very well." He smiled and slowly pulled out. "What would you like to eat?" He asked before he kissed him again and then got up to get dressed.

"Well, I'm not very hungry...so...maybe something light? An orange or two would be nice."

"I can have the maid bring you a couple oranges." He smiled as he straightened his tie. "You should rest, I'm sure you're very sore right now. Did you enjoy yourself, though?"

"Very much," he said, stretching his body and relishing in the feel of the silk on his skin. "Did you?"

"Good. I'm pleased." Vincent smiled and took a moment to admire the way his body looked. Yes, I enjoyed myself immensely."

Ford smiled and wiggled his hips a bit. He knew he shouldn't be such a tease, but he couldn't help it.

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Keep that up and I'll plow you into the mattress again." He said with a seductive smile.

Ford grinned and got to his knees on the bed. "I do have one more question. How often will you have to..." He touched his neck. "Bite me?"

"Just once a day. And I don't take much." Vincent moved closer to him again. "With you propped up like that, it makes me want to unzip again and let you suck me off."

"Wouldn't it embarrass the maid to catch you in such a position?"

"I didn't call her yet." He grinned.

Ford smiled and crawled forward on his knees a bit. "I take it you like seeing me like this?"

"Ohhh, yes." Vincent purred and unzipped his pants to bring out his erection again. "You're such a good pet, Stanford."

**XXXXXXXX**

Ford gave the head a teasing lick, before taking only the head in his mouth. As he swirled his tounge in slow circles, he stroked his master with his hand.

"Mmmm..." Vincent buried his fingers in Ford's hair as he leaned his head back. "Oh, fffffuck, yeah...that's it...just like that, baby."

Ford quickened his pace, moving his mouth up and down in time with his hand.

"Oh, _fuck_ , yes. Oh, shit...mmm...you're so good. Feel so nice, baby. I love it." Vancent thrust his hips forward to meet Ford's face and gripped his hair to hold him steady. "Fuuuuuuckfuckfuckfuck..."

Ford pulled back slightly when he felt Vincent start to spill into his mouth. He worked quickly to swallow, and swirled his tounge around one last time as Vincent finished.

**XXXXXXXX**

"Good boy." Vincent purred before slowly pulling his limp penis out of his mouth. "Now, I have some work to do. Rest here and I'll have the maid bring you some oranges. Do you want a drink?" He asked as he tucked himself back in and zipped up.

"Some water would be nice."

"I'll have her bring water as well." He knelt down to and kissed him. "Get some sleep. I'll see you in a few hours." He promised before heading for the door.

Ford watched him leave and flopped back onto the mattress. Was this his life now? A food source and sex slave to a freaking _vampire_? A chill went through his body. He pulled the robe back on, but it did little to warm him.

He crawled out of bed and headed to the fireplace, slouching down into the armchair. He winced at the contact, reminded of how his body had been used. What he found most unbelievable is how much he'd _enjoyed_ it.

He was still sitting there, staring into the fire when some one knocked on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and the maid stepped inside. "Oh! I was told you would be on the bed." She walked over with the breakfast-in-bed tray she was carrying. "Do you want to lie back down, or do you want it where i'm you're sitting?"

"Here is fine. Thank you." He pulled at the robe, trying to make it cover more of himself. "I'm Stanford, but you can call me Ford. I suppose I'm the new 'pet' or something?"

She handed him the tray. "Yes, that is what he said." She nodded. "I am Anita. I will be caring for you during your stay here. Do you need me to peel the oranges for you?"

"No. Thank you Anita." He picked up one of the oranges. "How long have you been... employed here, if you don't mind my asking?" He fiddled with the orange peel, half-heartedly picking at it.

"About fifty years now." She smiled wistfully. "I was just a girl on the street, and he took pity on me and changed me into something wonderful. His previous pet was so much trouble, though I did my best to attend to him...her...they were confusing." She smiled at him. "You're much easier to attend to. Would you like a soothing bath?"

"Actually, that would be very nice. Thank you."

"I'll go prepare it. Do you have a preference on how you like your baths?" She asked as she picked up his other orange and easily peeled it. Then she offered the peeled orange to him and held out her other hand for the one he was struggling with.

He handed it to her and took the peeled one. "No. Not really. When you live in a house with one bathroom, you shower...quickly."

She smiled. "Well, then, you're in for a treat. The master likes rose petals in his water, would you like that? Or perhaps scented bubbles?" She peeled that one and then set it back on the tray, putting the peels on the tray outside the bowl the oranges were in.

He munched on the orange, ignoring the juice that ran down his chin. "Um... surprise me?" He finished the orange and licked the juice off his fingers.

She smiled and nodded, turning to go. "I'll come get you for your bath, then. Enjoy your meal." She said cheerfully before heading out of the room.

Ford picked up the other orange. Anita seemed nice and he wondered what the rest of the 'staff' was like. Were they simply employees, slaves like himself, or vampires? Would Anita answer any questions?

He finished his second orange and reached for the glass of water sitting on the tray.

By the time he finished his water, Anita was coming back inside. "Your bath is ready." She said cheerfully. "Do you want to be brought there now?"

"Um, alright." He stood and tugged at the robe again. "Ms. Anita? Will I be getting clothes while i'm here? Surely he doesn't expect my to stay like this?"

"Oh, of course you'll have clothes to wear! He doesn't want you walking around the mansion in your robe." She giggled. "I'll help you put them on once you're clean."

"Thank you." He followed Anita to the bathroom. It was larger than the one he'd been in previously, full of black marble and gleaming stainless steel fixtures. "Wow. This room is bigger than my family's entire house."

He suddenly looked away with tears in his eyes. He'd been gone almost a week. His parents must be so worried about him.

 She noticed he looked sad and frowned. "Is...something the matter?"

"I was thinking about my family and how worried they must be about me. Is there any way I can contact them and let them know I'm okay?"

She looked hesitant. "That...you will have to speak with the Master about that, I'm afraid." She smiled and started to untie his robe. "Let's get you cleaned up."

He wasn't sure what he would actually _tell_ them. He couldn't exactly say, "I was kidnapped and sold to a vampire who wants me to be a human snack bar and sleep with him." His face flushed. "I...I can do that on my own. You don't have to..."

She shook her head and pulled the robe off his shoulders. "These are my duties. He doesn't want you to dress or undress yourself." She led him to the bathtub, which smelled like honey and had rose petals floating on the surface of the pink water. "Well? I arranged it to the way that master likes it."

"It looks very nice, thank you. And it smells wonderful." He eased himself into the warm water, sighing happily as it soothed his aching muscles.

She smiled. "Would you like a massage?"

"Thank you for the offer, but no." He looked around the tub. "Um....where's the soap? Should I have gotten it before getting in?"

She smiled and reached over to hand him a bar of soap. "Just ask for what you need and I will hand it to you."

"This is going to take some time to get used to," he said with a slight smile. "Could you hand me some shampoo, please?"

She reached over and picked it up. "I could wash and condition your hair for you." She offered.

"Um....okay." He briefly wondered if this how show dogs felt. Was that all he was now? The human equivalent of a flashy pet?

She smiled and picked up a bowl to dip into the water and carefully wet his hair. "The Master is very pleased with you. I haven't seen him so relaxed in years."

"He seems nice, but I don't know if I'll adjust to being a pet? Maybe if he let's me call my family...Plus, what happens when he gets tired of me? Would he kill me?"

"Of course not!" She shook her head. "He's not that kind of person! I highly doubt he'll get tired of you, but if he does he'll just release you. What's what he did with his pets before Cipher."

"Well, that's good to know at least." Ford yawned. "Oh! Pardon me."

She gently massaged shampoo into his hair. "You're tired, it's understandable. When you're clean, I'll dress you in a nightshirt and let you sleep."

"Thank you, Ms Anita. You've been very kind."

She blushed a bit. "Well, I try to be." She rinsed out his hair with the bowl of water and then put in conditioner.

"It feels strange to have people do such mundane things for me." He yawned again as he felt his eyelids grow heavier. "That does feel really nice, though."

She giggled. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." She rinsed out the conditioner. "Do you need help with the soap?"

"No, thank you." He looked around. "I would like a wash cloth, though."

She nodded and brought one over. "I just asked because you looked like you were about to fall asleep." She said teasingly.

"I think I was," he admitted. "I'm hoping that will keep me awake a little while longer." He took the cloth and quickly washed himself. "Okay. I'm finished. When you have a little brother that hogs the hot water, you learn to bathe quickly."

She giggled. "Well, there's no need to rush. Relax and enjoy the bath for once, honey."

"If I do, I'm afraid I _will_  fall asleep." He started to stand, but looked over at Anita, suddenly unsure.

She smiled and got him a towel. "Ready to dry off?"

"Yes." He stepped out and let Anita dry him off. She slipped a nightshirt over his shoulders. This one was a bit longer and a deep navy.

"This is nice."

She looked him over and nodded. "Let's get you to bed, then." She smiled and led him back to the bedroom, where it looked like the sheets had been changed while he was away. Or at least the blanket, since it was spotless.

He climbed into the bed and stretched out. Was the mattress always this soft? "Thank you again, Ms. Anita." He was asleep before she left the room.


End file.
